Painfully Camera Shy
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Gilbert has fallen for a Canadian he met online a year before. He loves Matthew Williams to the point that he does girly - I mean manly things for him. He can't take it anymore not knowing what he looks like or sounds like. He dares to request a phone call and then a video call. It doesn't help much that Matthew is really, really shy. PruCan. PruCan everywhere.


_**Mattieeeee…. **_Gilbert Beilschmidt whirled around in his desk chair. His grandfather was at work and his little brother was busy. He had nothing to do and wanted nothing more than to talk to this mysterious stranger online he had grown to love.

**What? **Matthew finally replied after a few minutes. Crimson red eyes widened as Gilbert saw he had a message on his laptop. Turning back to it, he smiled and began to type.

_**Don't get mad, okay? **_He sent and a moment later saw that Matthew was typing. He exhaled and closed his eyes, letting the feelings of attachment flood him. Gilbert had always been fond of this stranger ever since they had begun talking on the internet. That was over a year ago. He was aware that Matthew was embarrassed about his sexuality and his looks. He was too shy to reveal them, but Gilbert believed with every aspect of his being that Matthew would be the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

He had come to know almost everything about the male, including what his room looked like, the name of his pet, how his parents and brother treated him, where he lived, his full name, how tall he was, how old he was, how much trouble he often got in due to his brother, his hobbies, and his weird eating habits. After a month, he had fallen head over heels in love with the guy.

**I'm kind of scared, Gil… What did you do? **Gilbert chuckled to himself and began to type again.

_**Nothing, Matthew. :) I just wanted to ask you if I could talk to you on the phone for once. You don't have to let me, I just can't take it anymore not knowing what your voice sounds like. **_It took Matthew a minute to reply. In between the timed reaction, he had started typing, stopped, started, stopped, and then started again. He finally formed a sentence and delivered it.

**Um… Alright. Right now? **Gilbert gasped to himself. Matthew said yes! He was about to hear the voice of his crush. He quickly confirmed the question, his heart beating madly in his chest.

_**Yes, please. c: **_He shifted in his seat, sending anxious glances to his cell phone until Matthew finally responded.

**Fine. Give me your phone number and I'll call you… **Gilbert held his breath, typing out his phone number and rereading the text multiple times to make sure he had keyed each digit correctly. He picked up his phone and held it in front of his face as Matthew typed out a retort to his personal information.

_**K… Hold on… I'll go get my phone... **_Gilbert felt close to fainting. He was so close to hearing that_ very soft, barely noticeable _voice he had been described so many times. He bit his lip, wondering how it would sound. He couldn't imagine the voice that would fit such a perfect being. He was going insane. _How would Matthew react to my voice?_ He hadn't thought this over thoroughly. He had been told many times how annoying his voice was and how his accent sounded worse than Roderich Edelstein's.

_Oh, mein Gott…. _Did he have time to turn back now? His heart lurched in his chest when he saw he had an incoming call from an unknown number. He took a second to compose himself before answering. He cleared his throat and hoped his voice sounded as awesome as he intended.

"Hello?" There was a pause before the call was ended. Gilbert stared at the screen of his iPhone, wondering what just happened. Maybe it was the distance? No, he had called relatives further away than Canada. Gilbert couldn't have done it since the phone was pressed to his ear. He chewed his lip thoughtfully before turning back to his laptop.

… **Did you just hang up on me? **He tapped his fingers against the glass top of his desk. If he was wrong, he would apologize profusely. Someone probably called the wrong number and realized it when he spoke. Or he had hung up with his ear? There were many possibilities.

_**Maple… I did, I'm sorry… I was nervous and as soon as you picked up, I panicked…**_ Gilbert grinned at the honest answer. Matthew was so adorable when he was shy about something. It had once crossed his mind that Matthew hated his voice and that's why he hung up. Now those suspicions were squished.

**Oh, good. I thought you hated my voice for a moment…. You don't, do you? **Gilbert licked his lips, a nervous habit he had developed a while ago.

_**NO. NO! You're so silly, Gil... No, never… Your voice is cute…. **_Gilbert fell out of his seat in shock. He scrambled back into his chair, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. Did his crush really just call his voice cute? He nearly cried from happiness.

**Oh, that's nice… I totally didn't just fall out of my chair in disbelief… **Gilbert did a celebration dance in his head.

_**You cute hoser…. Pick up the phone when I call you back. Alfred could come back from football practice any minute.**_

**Ja, okay. **It totally wasn't a girly thing to do to spam Matthew with hearts to show his appreciation. No, Gilbert was **manly**!

His phone lit up as he instantly answered it, his face stretched into a mile long grin.

"Matthew! Matthew, Matthew, Matthew! Please don't hang up!" There was the sound of shuffling.

"….. I won't, Gil…."

…..

Gilbert cupped a hand over his mouth, not saying anything.

"… What? Did I say something weird?" Gilbert slowly tumbled out of his seat and rolled across the floor multiple times. He took a deep breath, feeling like a teenager girl. Wait, **no**! It would be a totally manly thing to squeal… Right.

"Oh no…. Matthew…"

"…. Hm?" Matthew sounded uneasy about what he had to say. Gilbert smiled, pulling his face from the carpet and grabbing his phone again. His love for Matthew had just multiplied times a hundred! If Ludwig saw him now, he'd be yelling at him for being vulnerable and falling for a Canadian.

"I'm in love your voice! You sound so awesome." Gilbert got back into his seat and put the phone on speaker. If only the whole world could hear how sweet and breathtaking Matthew sounded. If it was possible, Gilbert would make it happen.

"…. Really?" Wait, no. He'd rather keep this lovely voice to himself.

"Yes! I'm going gay for your voice," Gilbert joked.

"… Hm…. I might be going bi for yours," Matthew replied, humor in his voice.

"But seriously, if you _were_ bi, I'd date you…." Gilbert murmured, his smile growing.

"Gilbert…."

"Yeah?" Gilbert sighed dreamily.

"I _am_ bi…"

"You… You are-?" Gilbert flinched when the dial tone sounded, staring at his phone screen. He blinked and slowly got onto his feet. He walked over to his desk and plopped into his chair, frowning.

_**Mattie, that was mean. You hung up on me! :( **_He saw that Matthew viewed his message, though he didn't reply. He waited ten minutes for his answer.

_**Please come back! I won't judge you, Matthew! I still love you. :) You're the best. **_He waited for a few more minutes, and before he knew it, half an hour went by. Suddenly, Matthew went offline. Gilbert felt heartbroken. What was that all about? He decided to go to bed and try to talk to Matthew in the morning.

…

Gilbert finished brushing his teeth and walked over to his laptop. He was right! Matthew was back online.

_**Matthew? Please talk to me! I'm your best friend, remember? **_After twenty minutes, he finally responded.

**Hey… I'm sorry I hung up on you…. Actually, I only did that because that was the first time I had told someone that… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, if I did... I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Gilly.**

Matthew was the only person in the world who could call him Gilly and get away with it. Francis and Antonio could go suck a dick. Gilbert smirked slyly. That probably was the case, especially since Antonio was gay for his fuming Italian boyfriend and Francis… Well, he was openly sexual towards anything that moved. He was French, after all.

_**Matthew. I still love you! You're such an awesome guy. You don't have to date me. I wasn't trying to pressure you into that. As long as you're my friend, I'm happy. You accept me for who I am, so I will do the same. **_

**Stop being so sweet, you're not allowed to do that….**

Gilbert's manliness called for thirty pink hearts. Fuck yeah!

**What can I do to make up for it, Gilbert?**

_**Hm…. Tell me you love me! :)**_

**You can't see it, but I'm getting my hockey stick from under my bed.**

_**Well, that's not mean at all.**_

**Whatever, hoser. :)**

_**Are you this violent offline?**_

**Call me and you'll see.**

_**You're giving me permission? **__More hearts!_

**Sure. No one's home and I'm not busy.**

_**Calling! **_Gilbert was overflowing with manliness now.

"Good morning, eh?" Gilbert sat down on his bed, grinning madly.

"Mattieeee~! What are you doing?" There was a pause and then a muffled response.

"Eating pancakes…" Pancakes? Again? That was the seventh time in four days.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem? I can just get my hockey stick. I can be just as sadistic as you claim Ludwig is," Matthew retorted playfully. Gilbert couldn't believe the Canadian remember that one little detail he had mentioned about his brother's BDSM magazines under his bed.

"Please do…." Gilbert mumbled to himself in response to Matthew's lighthearted joke.

"What?" Oops… He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Nothing." There was a short silence before Matthew started to speak again, obviously deciding to forget what the albino had said.

"Anyway… I'm walking downstairs now," he narrated softly.

"What are you wearing?" Gilbert blurted out. He heard Matthew stop walking.

"… Why?" He sounded somewhat disturbed and confused.

"I'm just curious." It wasn't a lie. He never had a chance to ask Matthew what he wore online.

"I'm at home alone, so I'm wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt."

"Aw… You must look so cute…." Gilbert gushed.

"T-Thank you… But I'm a boy, I'm not supposed to be cute."

"Well, you are. Matthew, if I lived in your town, what do you think would be happening right now?"

"Hm…. We'd probably be eating pancakes together or playing ice hockey, eh….?"

"Really?" Matthew giggled softly.

"I imagine, yes…."

"Cool…."

"Yeah. You're the only person I would share my maple syrup with, honestly." Gilbert knew how much Matthew loved his maple syrup, so he meant it. He smiled fondly, relaxing in his chair.

"Matthew, you don't know how you make me feel sometimes…. You really don't…."

"Well, you did say you would date me. Isn't that some sort of hint?" Matthew asked, humored.

"I guess. But like I said, you don't have to let me." All he heard for a minute was Matthew chewing.

"Mattie, what color are your eyes?"

"Blue, why? I-I mean, they looked purple sometimes, but still…" He heard Matthew throw something in the trash can.

"Blue eyed guys are always cute."

"T-Thanks," Matthew replied, feeling himself blush, "In fact, I'm surprised we've never video chatted before."

"You never asked…." There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to?" Gilbert asked, suddenly timid.

"Um…."

"We don't have to if you don't want to…."

"I can… But I might have changed to just my boxers…"

"I… Don't mind…." Gilbert replied, his skin hot. He had to ignore the fact that Matthew could make his face flare at just a few words.

"Good. Now where do you want to video chat?"

"Um…" It took the Canadian a minute to name a website.

"Fine. I'm about to get one of my laptops." Matthew choked for a moment, making Gilbert freeze in alarm.

"One of?" He finally coughed out.

"Ja. The other one is Ludwig's. I call it mine because I take it without his permission."

"By that logic, Alfred's laptop is mine, also…."

"Matthew, you are such a loser."

"That's rude, eh? Well, then you're _my _loser…. But if you turn out to be an old man who preys on teenagers, I'm blocking you on every site I can think of." Gilbert chuckled.

"I promise I'm not. Look, Mattie. I'm an albino with platinum blonde hair, red eyes, and really pale skin. Um… I'm weari-"

"Wait!"

"…. Yeah?"

"Okay, Gil. I like the mental image I'm getting here, but…. I've never seen someone with that skin color and eye color combination…." Gilbert bit his lip.

"I hear that all the time, especially from strangers…. My looks are rare, but not impossible…." Matthew took a moment to respond.

"Oh… Now I feel like a hoser…"

"No, no, no. It's okay."

"… Okay, what's your username?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt with an underscore between."

"Okay… G… Get on…" Gilbert logged onto his computer and got a call request a second later from Matt_Beilschmidt-Williams. He accepted the call and watched. The first thing that popped onto the screen was a box of darkness.

"Matthew?" Gilbert asked, his eyes wide and filled with confusion. After a moment, Gilbert realized the darkness was Matthew holding his hand over the web cam. He tilted his head, resting his chin on his open palm.

"Do you want to explain that screen name of yours? And maybe let me see that beautiful face of yours?"

"B-Be quiet! I made this account when I first started crushing on you. Don't be a butt about it." There were no words to describe how flatted Gilbert felt by those shy words. But the curiosity was almost killing him. What did Matthew look like!?

"I see…. I'm not covering my face, so why must you insist on hiding yours?" Matthew slowly removed his hand, quickly snatching a book and hiding his face. Gilbert shifted in his seat, raising an eyebrow.

"Just don't laugh, okay?" _Why would I laugh? _Gilbert wanted to ask. He slowly nodded.

"Okay. Go ahead, Mattie. I love you." There was a pause before Matthew reluctantly let down his book. Gilbert ogled for a moment as violet eyes stared back at him. He then grinned, shaking his head.

"Wow," Matthew stated, surprised written all over his face, "You really do look like you said…" Gilbert shrugged and smirked, leaning closer to the screen.

"Well, I am going to have wet dreams about you for the rest of my life." Matthew's eyes widened before he abruptly shielded his face with his hands.

"N-No! Don't say such embarrassing things, Gil!" Gilbert was silent for a moment before smiling.

"I love you so much. You're just too cute." Matthew pursed his lips, his cheeks pink.

"S-Shut up, Gilbert." Gilbert sighed dreamily. He finally knew what his crush looked like. It had taken forever.

"Matthew, do me a favor." Matthew raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on his bent wrist.

"What?" Gilbert let his head flop back, groaning.

"Please marry me! Be my boyfriend! Anything!" He pleaded. When he raised his head, Matthew was staring at him in disbelief.

"W-What the-?"

"Please! I'll change my last name to Williams! I want to have your babies, Matthew." He watched as Matthew snorted, covering his mouth as he burst into laughter.

"You… You…"

"I'll drive to your house right now and propose to you if you want. I'll…" Gilbert looked around for a moment and picked up a water bottle.

"You can have this." Matthew was wide eyed before cracking up again and nearly falling out of his chair.

"What is wrong with you? A guy's never wanted my babies that badly." Gilbert pouted.

"I'm serious. You're the man of my dreams and I want to be your wife." Matthew turned red again, trying his best not to laugh again. He had trouble re-pursing his lips. He stared at the wall to his side, his lips trembling.

"I-If I agree to be your boyfriend, will you calm down?" Gilbert nodded, his eyes bright.

"Please. I love you so much!"

"Fine… I'll be your boyfriend." Gilbert smiled.

"I love you!" Matthew flushed, darting his eyes around the room.

"I love you, too…."


End file.
